


Thoughts

by kadomatsu



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadomatsu/pseuds/kadomatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Starfighter drabble for Caibel week on tumblr; the theme is "so weird"</p>
<p>Rated T for implied sexual content ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, this is the first piece of fanfiction I have ever seriously written, and the first of my writing to make it out where other people can actually see it. I know it's short, but I am interested in what you think, so please feel free to leave a comment or something~
> 
> This work is Beta'd by my Robin who is amazing!

“This is so weird.” Cains voice was so quiet that Abel had barely heard him, even from where he lay pressed against Cain, his arm thrown loosely over his Fighters torso and ear pressed against his chest. He felt Cain drape his arm across Abels shoulders, pulling the Navigator a little closer in the process.

Abel waited to see if Cain would elaborate, but when the silence only grew he finally spoke. “What do you mean?” The words spilled out of his throat, hanging there in the air as though they were tangible things that Able could hold onto. When Cain didn’t do anything more than shift and sigh, Abel wished that the words were solid after all, just so that he could take them back. Cain’s silence carried a weight to it, and the longer it lasted the more wary Abel became. He tightened his hold on the other man as an unusual sense of insecurity pulsed through him. Abel suspected that Cain’s answer would somehow change things between the two of them, more than they had ever been changed in the past.

In the beginning, before he had ever even been assigned to Cain, Abel had hoped that he and his Fighter would become great friends and develop a formidable team. The worst thing that he could imagine was that he and his Fighter wouldn’t get along personally. Abel had never expected Cain. He had thought the other man was insane at first, and maybe he was a little bit, but he was also quite brilliant. Cain was by no means a team player, but he was otherwise very competent at his job. Cain’s enthusiasm for his work was one of the things Abel loved about him.

All the same, that first day with Cain was wild from beginning to end; starting with the bite that scarred his lip, then moving immediately to Abel’s first real battle against the Colteron, and finally finishing with them in bed together. To Abel, time had seemed to bend and stretch, making minutes feel like hours and hours feel like days. He had just been so overwhelmed with fear, uncertainty, and the strangeness that was Cain. He had felt confused and alone, and Cain had been there, all too willing to take advantage of that.

Sometimes, Abel wondered what it would have been like if they hadn’t slept with each other. He didn’t know that he would still be assigned to the Reliant or still have Cain as his Fighter, but he was glad that things had worked out the way that they had. It was nice with Cain, despite it’s complications. Abel was no dolt; He knew that there was something up with Cain, something that almost everyone else seemed to know except him, but he had learned to accept it for what it was. He was certain that he would find out eventually, and anyway, Abel was now confident that Cain wouldn’t ever actually hurt him, mysterious past and secrets aside. Besides, it wasn’t like Abel didn’t have his own share of secrets, right?

Despite all the secrecy, the two men had gotten to know each other in the most intimately mundane ways possible. It was hard not to, given the fact that they had to rely on each other in life-threatening situations constantly, and live together in the same small space. After each day they would fall into the same bed together, either in exhaustion or (more commonly) in passion. When they weren’t training or working, they were with each other. They knew each other in ways that nobody else knew them, in ways that nobody else could. Abel and Cain hadn’t had the luxury to get to know each other as friends, and it wasn’t like they could date, so if pressed they would probably describe themselves as something like Lovers, though not quite. Their relationship was a product of the choices that they had made, and the lives that they were now leading. For now, that was enough.

Or it should have been. It wasn’t like Abel had ever expected anything serious to come of their arrangement, but he couldn’t help that lately he was starting to feel something more. He couldn’t deny that he hoped that Cain felt the same way, although it was unlikely. Still, one never knew, and Cain’s odd remark was both encouraging and disheartening. It could only go one of two ways from this point on.

As the silence lengthened, Abel moved his arm from where it was draped across Cains stomach and used it to prop his head up so that he could study the dark haired man underneath him. It couldn’t be denied that Cain post-sex was beautiful; he had a relaxed air about him, almost like a warm glow. His ruffled hair stuck to his temples, which were slightly damp with sweat. His face held a pleasant expression, which was always a nice change from his usual angry scowl. A bead of sweat rested in the hollow of his throat and Abel had to resist the urge to lick it away. Cain truly was a sight to behold.

As if he could sense Abels gaze on him, Cain shifted again and began to trace lazy patterns on Abels lower back. Cains hand slowly slipped further down, causing Abel to quiver. At that moment, Cain finally met Abels eyes, and there was something different in his gaze, a tenderness that wasn’t usually there. Abel felt Cain shrug more than saw it, and that was when Cain finally broke the silence. “I don’t know. Us, I guess. I never expected it to be like… this.”

Abel shivered again, but this time it wasn’t from anything that Cain’s hands were doing. He slowly lowered his head to rest back on Cains chest, his arm moving to rewrap around Cain. “I know what you mean,” he said, and he could hear Cains heart beating under his ear. “I didn’t expect it either.”

There was silence again, until, in a rare show of affection, Cain nuzzled into Abels hair and breathed in his scent. Before he started to pull away, Cain swept his fingers up Abels spine in one fluid movement, and brought them back down again at the exact same time as he kissed the top of Abels head. Predictably, he had Abel shuddering. As his Fighter did this, contentment unfurled in Abels chest and spread throughout his entire body. Abel found himself lifting his head once more to look at Cain from beneath his white-blonde lashes. He smirked at the other, before slowly leaning in and kissing the exact spot that the bead of sweat had been.


End file.
